Accelerometers are used in industrial environments for measuring vibrations of equipment and building structures. Accelerometers can be used to predict failure of the equipment or to find whether operation conditions are outside the prescribed limits. Semiconductor fabrication factories may have many thousands of these accelerometers to monitor vibrations in factories and its equipment.